


Day 30 - Care

by ScullyLovesQueequeg



Series: Fictober 2019 [24]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Complete, F/M, Fluff, Season/Series 07, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyLovesQueequeg/pseuds/ScullyLovesQueequeg
Summary: Scully takes care of Mulder. Because he's sick.Maybe.





	Day 30 - Care

“I promise that this time, I’m actually sick.”

“I’ve heard this one before,” Scully said, and she heard Mulder cough. She frowned.

“That sounds wet,” She said when he was done.

“Yeah, my chest feels heavy. I’m actually laying down. Anyway, I’ll be in next week,” Mulder said before hanging up.

Scully rubbed her forehead and looked around the office. There was really nothing to do while he wasn’t there so once she was done finishing up the paperwork she had put off, she headed over to Mulder’s place. The last time she had let herself in like that, he had made dinner for her and it turned into a date night, but when she came in, this time, she could clearly hear him coughing from his room. With a gentle sigh, she removed her coat and began to set water to boil, while she went to go check on him.

“Scully! What are you doing here?” He asked when he saw Scully beginning to pick up after him in his bedroom.

“Helping you,” She responded as if it was the most obvious thing. “There’s nothing to do at the office, so I thought I’d stay here and look after you.”

Mulder was touched—even as a child, when he was sick, he often had to fend for himself. Now, as an adult, Scully volunteered to care for him. It made him happy. Nothing really about the relationship they had was conventional, but knowing that at the core of it, were two people who genuinely cared for each other made Mulder believe in love.

_‘Maybe this will last,’_ He thinks. He hopes so.


End file.
